1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to test devices and, particularly, to a device and a method for testing read performance of disc players.
2. Description of Related Art
A method for testing read performance of a disc player is that an operator observes data displayed on a display screen to determine whether there is an abnormality during the reading of the data by an optical disc. If the display screen fails to display images, the operator may determine that the read performance of the disc player is unsatisfactory. This test method needs the operator to continuously monitor the test, and over a period of time, the operator may feel tired, and errors or misjudgments may occur.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.